


The Cottage

by drugsandcaandy



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut, post qoaad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugsandcaandy/pseuds/drugsandcaandy
Summary: Kieran visits Mark and Cristina at the cottage.
Relationships: Kieran/Cristina Rosales, Mark Blackthorn/Cristina Rosales, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales
Kudos: 89





	The Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey feel they they all switch in regards to dynamics, which is why this happened the way it did. Everyone doms. Everyone subs. It's gr8.

Cristina glances out the window for possibly the hundredth time. It’s raining. She can’t say exactly when it started— it wasn’t raining when she and Mark arrived, but that was nearly two hours ago. 

Mark clasps her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Don’t trouble yourself, my love. He’ll come."

"I know. I just miss him so much. If things could be different..." Cristina sighs. She loves Mark, loves being with Mark, but Kieran’s absence is a constant presence, one they only get a break from at the cottage. 

"I know. But don’t worry now. We have time here. Don’t think about what hasn’t come to pass yet."

Cristina curls up against Mark, looking out the window once more. She nearly jumps- a pure white horse lands on the grass, its rider covered by a black cloak. 

_ Kieran.  _

Mark and Cristina nearly trip over each other to get up and to the door, but it opens before either of them touch it. Kieran draws back his hood, his hair darkened nearly to black with water. 

"Kier, you’ll freeze in that." Cristina shakes her head. "Off. Everything. You’re soaked."

Kieran grins. "As eager as I know you to be, my Lady of Roses, I have never seen you insist I undress this quickly. I’m hardly through the door."

" _ Cállate. _ " Cristina brushes Kieran’s hair out of his face. "I will not have you come all the way here just to get sick."

"She means business, Kieran. Better listen." Mark reaches to trace the curve of Kieran’s jaw with his thumb, and Kieran visibly shivers. 

"I have no intention of staying clothed," Kieran replies, his voice low. "Nor to disobey Cristina."

"Good," Cristina says, and unfastens Kieran’s cloak. "You know what would happen."

"I do," Kieran says, his cheeks tinted pink. His shirt is plain white linen, plastered to his body. He removes it, discarding it in the heap with his cloak. 

"I’m starting to feel like we’re overdressed, Tina," Mark says. 

"We are," Cristina agrees. "After all, I can only imagine how cold Kieran must be, and I can think of many ways to warm him up. Though none would be much use with us dressed."

Kieran’s face darkens to red. He glances at the ground— a gesture of submission. Cristina’s stomach lurches, heat looking between her hips. 

"I think he agrees with you, love," Mark says with a pointed glance at Kieran, his eyes flicking down. Kieran’s breeches are molded to his body, and they’re not doing much to hide how turned on he is. 

"Mm," Cristina agrees, "he does." She reaches for the waistband of Kieran’s pants, pulling them off, taking care to avoid directly touching him. 

(After all, what fun would it be to simply let him have what he wants?)

"Perhaps we should continue this in the bedroom," Mark suggests, his eyes dark. 

"We should. But I’m honestly not sure Kieran is going to be able to make it that far. Look at him, Mark."

And, as if on cue, Kieran whines, a desperate, wanting noise. His eyes are still fixed on the ground, his hair hanging in damp curls in front of his face. His skin is flushed, not just his face but his chest as well, glowing reddish-pink. He’s naked, his arms clasped behind his back, waiting. Waiting for Cristina to tell him what to do. 

"Oh,  _ mi amor _ ." Cristina puts and arm around Kieran, drawing him close. "You’re so good, love. So good."

Kieran buries his face in Cristina’s hair, pressing closer to her. She runs a hand through Kieran’s hair and leads him to the bedroom, Mark following. 

Cristina helps Kieran into bed. He lies on top of the sheets, his legs spread, his cock hard between them. All Cristina wants is to touch him, to feel him writhe and shake under her, make him feel good, tell him how good he is, how beautiful, how perfect. 

"Mark," Cristina says, beckoning him over, "you said something about us being overdressed?"

"I did." Mark waits before her as Kieran did, eyes down, hands behind his back, waiting for permission to touch her. 

Cristina reaches out and cups his jaw, drawing him in for a kiss. She unbuttons his shirt as she kisses him, and his hands grip her shoulders, pulling her toward him. 

They pull apart so Cristina can pull her shirt off. Mark is very nearly gasping, his eyes dark, watching Cristina like he never wants to see anything else. 

When their clothes are off, they join Kieran on the bed, Mark on one side of him, Cristina on the other. Mark sits back on his heels, waiting to be told what to do. 

And by the _ Angel _ , if that isn’t the most beautiful sight Cristina’s ever seen. 

"You can touch him, Mark," she says, leaning to kiss Kieran, shifting to allow Mark to touch him. And Mark does, kissing a trail down Kieran’s stomach, sucking marks into the pale skin of his hips, nipping at his thigh. 

Kieran’s back arches and he gasps, one hand fisting in Cristina’s hair. " _ Mark, _ " he says, his breath coming in pants, "I can’t--touch me, please,  _ please. _ "

Mark looks to Cristina for confirmation. She nods. "He can cum now," she says, "if only because I don’t think he can wait." She turns to Kieran, addressing him. "But that doesn’t mean we’re done. Understand?"

"Yes, my Lady of Roses."

"Good," she praises, and kisses him again, drawing his bottom lip between her teeth. Her groans, her mouth swallowing the noise, as Mark touches him. He’s very nearly shaking, his hands grasping Cristina’s shoulders, nails digging in. It’s always like this at first— on Cristina’s orders, Kieran is to do nothing unless he’s with them. 

Kieran’s hips twitch up, his body moving in time with Mark’s hand. Cristina runs her fingers across the curve of his cheekbones, the line of his jaw, the slope of his shoulder, her touch soft enough to drive him mad- which, of course, is exactly what she’s trying to do. 

Kieran cums with a broken cry, gripping Cristina so hard she’s pretty sure she’ll have bruises. He’s babbling, incoherent words that Cristina assumes are his thanks, though she can’t make them out. 

"Better now, love?" Cristina asks, brushing Kieran’s hair out of his face. 

"Yes," Kieran says, his voice breathy, "though knowing you, tonight won’t be over until it’s happened another 3 times."

Cristina presses a kiss to his forehead. "You say that like it’s a bad thing."

"Not at all. I’m only wondering what you two have planned."

"Ah," Mark says, smiling. "We do have a lot planned." 

"You can have a bit to recover," Cristina says, catching on. "Mark and I can entertain ourselves."

"That we can," Mark agrees, drawing closer to her. They have enough space on one side of Kieran to still be able to move, and they shift toward the space. Mark kisses Cristina, much more fiercely this time, his mouth quickly against hers. His hands move down her back, then around to touch her breasts, and she gasps at the sensation. "Mark," she says, breathless, "Let me…"

"No." Mark presses a finger to her lips. "It's your turn, remember? You said I wait."

"I did say that, didn't I?" Cristina laughs. "Alright, then. I'll not deny you your fun." 

Mark hovers on top of her for a moment, balancing on his elbows. He leans down to kiss her, covering her body with his. She presses into the contact, feeling him move against her, his hands ghosting over her shoulders, then her arms. He traces down her sides to grip her hips and pull her closer to him. He breaks the kiss, leaving her gasping. He trails a path of kisses down her body, chuckling softly as she twitches and writhes against him. 

"You're such a  _ tease _ , Mark," she says as he nips at her hip bone. His hands pin her thighs down. He's doing it on purpose, she knows he is, and it's driving her crazy. 

"You love it," Mark says with a wry smile, and as much as Cristina hates to admit it, he's right. He enjoys making her wait, watching her get more and more desperate. She really should consider herself lucky. He does it ten times worse to Kieran, sometimes making him wait for hours. 

"You're evil," Kieran says. "You enjoy torturing us." 

"I never said I didn't." Mark shrugs. "And I've never heard either of you complaining." 

"Mark," Cristina says, gritting her teeth to stop from crying out, "I swear to the Angel, if you don't stop talking and start touching, then you can spend the rest of the weekend watching and  _ not touching _ ." 

Mark flushes. "As you wish, my love." He presses a kiss to the inside of her thigh before his fingers fly to her clit. She curses. Mark has never been the gentle type, and this is no exception. One hand pins her down, the other relentless against her, fast and rough. 

"Kier, get her hands." Apparently Mark is feeling particularly sadistic. Cristina doesn't think she's going to get much of a break. 

Kieran shifts up, sitting behind Cristina, grabbing her wrists and holding them over her head.

"You told me to touch you. I am touching you." Mark leans up to kiss Cristina again. "I do not see why you might be unsatisfied."

"I didn't--  _ fuck _ \-- tell you to stop," Cristina gasps. She's not going to last much longer. Heat pools between her hips, every touch threatening to send her over the edge. She knows she would be shaking if she could move at all, but she can't, can't twist away from Mark's mouth; from his fingers. She grips Kieran's hands, still holding hers above her head. 

Mark does something truly evil with his tongue and the world goes white behind Cristina's eyes. Mark doesn't stop, nor does he tell Kieran to release her wrists. The pleasure fades to pain, then to pleasure again, every touch sending shock waves through her body. 

"How many times are you planning to do that?" Kieran asks as Cristina cries out. 

"I'm not sure. She can take more, Kieran. We both know it."

"Yes," Kieran agrees, "Clearly."

"It's your turn next, you know," Mark says.

Kieran replies, but as he does, Cristina cums again, very nearly screaming Mark's name, her entire body shaking. Only once she's stopped moving against him does Mark stop, sitting back on his heels.

"You can let her go, Kieran."

Cristina's vaguely aware of Kieran releasing her wrists brushing her damp hair out of her face. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before shifting to join Mark, his fingers tangling in the other boy's hair as they kiss.

Cristina manages to move enough to prop herself up on a pillow so she can watch Mark and Kieran. Mark says something to Kieran in a low voice, and Kieran nods. 

"You'll watch, of course," Mark says to Cristina, "seeing as I don't think you can do much more right now."

"But you're more than welcome to join once you've recovered," Kieran adds. "As you know."

Cristina nods in confirmation, not sure if she'll ever be able to speak a coherent word again. 

The tangle together, Mark reaching to dig through the nightstand drawer without breaking their kisses. He grabs a half-empty bottle of lube, setting it next to them. 

"Prep?" Kieran asks, and Mark shakes his head, his face flushed. 

"I want to feel you," he mutters against Kieran's shoulder, running his hands down Kieran's back. "It's been too long." 

"It has," Kieran agrees. He reaches for the bottle, popping open the lid and slicking his cock up. "Tell me if it's too much, okay?"

"I will," Mark says, impatience creeping into his voice. "Stop talking and fuck me."

"How can I resist that?" Kieran presses in, so slowly that Cristina wonders if it's payback for all Mark's torture.

" _ Kieran _ ." Mark's head falls back, his legs wrapping around Kieran, drawing him closer " _ More _ ."

"In good time." Kieran pulls Mark against him, kissing him deeply. He moves slowly and deliberately, drawing a string of incoherent words-- intertwine with moans-- from Mark. 

Cristina's stomach drops. They're so beautiful together, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm, Kieran knowing where to touch Mark to make him cry out and pull Kieran closer. As much as Cristina wants to join, she loves watching them.

(Also, she's pretty sure she'll pass out if she cums again so soon, so there's also that.)

"You're killing him, Kier," Cristina points out between Mark's desperate words, begging Kieran for more. 

"Would you suggest I give him what he wants?" Kieran asks, glancing at Cristina.

"I would. He's waited long enough." 

"You heard her," Kieran says, pulling out and slamming home so hard the headboard of their bed slams against the wall. Mark's back arches, his eyes squeezing shut.

"There, Kier, by the  _ Angel _ , do that again."

Kieran obliges, and Mark cries his name, and Cristina's name, his hands fisting in the sheets. Kieran reaches between their bodies to touch Mark, his hips moving in time with his hand, and before long Mark cums with a gasp, twitching against Kieran. Kieran follows and they collapse against each other, gasping. 

"We all need a shower," Cristina announces when their breathing returns to normal. "C'mon." She pushes herself up, offering her hands to Mark and Kieran. They stumble to the bathroom. 

"I don't know how you're both standing," Mark says, leaning against the shower wall. "I can't feel my legs."

"I take that as a compliment," Kieran says, grinning.

Cristina laughs. "Here." She helps Mark closer to the water, practically holding him upright. Kieran places a hand on Mark's back, steading him.

They shower and dress quickly, returning to bed. "We should probably wash the bedding," Mark says, "But I don't think I can stay awake long enough."

"Me neither," Cristina agrees. "I just want to sleep."

"Sleep then, love," Kieran says, and they do, tangled in each other's arms.

  
  



End file.
